The present invention disclosed herein relates to a composition for an organic dielectric and an organic thin film transistor formed using the same.
As electronic apparatuses tend to gain higher multi-functional capabilities, the need for memory devices appropriate for such electronic apparatuses is rapidly increasing. In particular, light-weight and inexpensive memory devices have recently become required for portable electronic apparatuses.
In order to satisfy these requirements, studies have been made on memory devices having properties different from those of typical memory devices. For example, studies are being actively conducted on memory devices using organic materials instead of typical inorganic materials. Memory devices using these organic materials are advantageous in that the devices may be manufactured using inexpensive materials under relatively low-temperature process conditions.